FLY HIGH!!
"FLY HIGH!!" is the second opening theme of the second season of the Haikyū!! series. It was performed by BURNOUT SYNDROMES. Summary Animated version At first we see Karasuno in a match straight away with the camera panning quickly. Then we are shown an eyeball which belongs to Hinata and who is going to get ready to spike. A crow, mid-flight, along with the title of the show, is displayed next. After that we see all the characters from the Inter-High preliminaries. Then we see Hinata with the little giant behind. After that we go back to the match with Johzenji, following the match with Wakunan, and the match with Aobajohsai. Appearances # Shōyō Hinata # Tobio Kageyama # Kei Tsukishima # Tadashi Yamaguchi # Ryūnosuke Tanaka # Yū Nishinoya # Hisashi Kinoshita # Kazuhito Narita # Chikara Ennoshita # Daichi Sawamura # Asahi Azumane # Kōshi Sugawara # Kiyoko Shimizu # Hitoka Yachi # Keishin Ukai # Ittetsu Takeda # Yūsuke Takinoue # Makoto Shimada # Saeko Tanaka # Tōru Oikawa # Hajime Iwaizumi # Takahiro Hanamaki # Akira Kunimi # Yūtarō Kindaichi # Kentarō Kyōtani # Takeru Nakashima # Shunki Kawatabi # Kazumasa Hanayama # Kazuteru Akiu # Yūji Terushima # Kazuma Bobata # Takeharu Futamata # Arata Tsuchiyu # Small Giant # Wakatoshi Ushijima # Satori Tendō # Kenjirō Shirabu # Tsutomu Goshiki # Hayato Yamagata # Taichi Kawanishi # Reon Ōhira Lyrics FLY HIGH!! Lyrics T.V Size Ver. Rōmaji= Tobe FLY HIGH!! ase to chi to namida de hikaru tsubasa de ima zenbu zenbu okisatte tobe FLY takaku FLY Saihate no mirai e Kizu darake no wakadori ga sora wo niranderu teikuu hikou suru yatsura ga waraou to umi no hate ga mitai Kokoro wo mu ni shite mukaikaze ni nori josou wo tsukete hoppu-suteppu-janpu de Tobe FLY HIGH!! ase to chi to namida de hikaru tsubasa ga kimi wo doko e datte tsureteiku aoi shoudou to honnou to souga wo mukidashi ni shite kannan no tabiji mo yume kanau made nando datte tobe FLY takaku FLY Saihate no mirai e |-| Kanji= 飛べ FLY HIGH 汗と血と涙で 光る翼で今全部全部置き去って 飛べ fly 高く fly 最果ての未来へ 傷だらけの若鶏が空をにらんでる 低空飛行する奴等が 笑おうと海の果てが見たい 心を無にして向かい風に乗って助走をつけて hop, step, jumpで 飛べ FLY HIGH 汗と血と涙で 光る翼が君が何処に居たって付いて行く 青い衝動と本能と空をむき出しにして 飛んだ旅路も夢叶うまで何度だって 飛べ fly 高く fly 最果ての未来へ |-| English= Fly, FLY HIGH!! With sweat, blood, and tears With those shining wings, leave everything - everything behind and just fly! Fly on high... to the farthest reach of your future! A little chick covered in bruises, is glaring up at the sky No matter how much those flying in low-altitude may laugh, he wants to see the farthest limits of the sea. So empty your heart, ride the wind, and get a running start, With a (hop, step, jump)! Fly, FLY HIGH!! With sweat, blood, and tears Those shining wings will take you wherever you please! Your still blue impulse and instincts of the sky will lay bare your claws, So no matter how difficult the path, keep going until your dream is fulfilled! Just fly! Fly on high... to the farthest reach of your future! Full Size Ver. Romaji= Tobe FLY HIGH!! FLY HIGH!! ase to chi to namida de hikaru tsubasa de ima zenbu zenbu okisatte tobe FLY takaku FLY FLY FLY Saihate no mirai e Kizu darake no wakadori ga sora wo niranderu teikuu hikou suru yatsura ga waraou to umi no hate ga mitai Kokoro wo mu ni shite mukaikaze ni nori josou wo tsukete hoppu-suteppu-janpu de Tobe FLY HIGH!! FLY HIGH!! ase to chi to namida de hikaru tsubasa ga kimi wo doko e datte tsureteiku aoi shoudou to honnou to souga wo mukidashi ni shite kannan no tabiji mo yume kanau made nando datte tobe FLY takaku FLY FLY FLY Saihate no mirai e Potsuri furidashita ame ga tsubasa kuruwaseru yukute ni wa kuroi kumo ima nagai arashi no yoru ga kuru Todoroku raimei to kudakeru hatou wo kassai ni shite an-du-torowa de Tobe FLY HIGH!! FLY HIGH!! itsumo mune no oku wo kogasu honoo ga michi wo terashidasu toudai ni naru yoake mae no koubou ga sainou no hana sakasu kara inochi tsukiru made genkai wo koe saikou soku de tobe FLY Tobe FLY HIGH!! FLY HIGH!! ase to chi to namida de hikaru tsubasa ga kimi wo doko e datte tsureteiku aoi shoudou to honnou to souga wo mukidashi ni shite zenbu zenbu okisatte Tobe FLY HIGH!! FLY HIGH!! itsumo mune no oku wo kogasu honoo ga michi wo terashidasu toudai ni naru yoake mae no koubou ga sainou no hana sakasu kara inochi tsukiru made genkai wo koe saikou soku de tobe FLY takaku FLY Saihate no mirai e |-| Kanji= 飛べFLY HIGH!! 汗と血と涙で光る翼で いま 全部 全部置き去って 飛べFLY 高くFLY サイハテノミライへ 傷だらけの若鳥が空を睨んでる 低空飛行する奴等が嗤おうと 海の果てが見たい 心を無にして 向かい風に乗り助走をつけて 踏切・加速・跳躍(ホップ・ステップ・ジャンプ)で 飛べFLY HIGH!! 汗と血と涙で光る翼が 君を何処へだって連れて行く 青い衝動と本能\と 爪牙を剥き出しにして 艱難の旅路も 夢叶うまで何度だって 飛べFLY 高くFLY サイハテノミライへ ぽつり 降り出した雨が翼 狂わせる 行く手には黒い雲 いま 長い嵐の夜が来る 轟く雷鳴と砕ける波濤を喝采にして 一速・二速・三速(アン・ドゥ・トロワ)で 飛べFLY HIGH!! いつも胸の奥を焦がす焔が 路を照らし出す灯台になる 夜明け前の光芒が 才能\の華 咲かすから 命尽きるまで 限界を超え最高速で 飛べFLY 飛べFLY HIGH!! 汗と血と涙で光る翼が 君を何処へだって連れて行く 青い衝動と本能\と 爪牙を剥き出しにして 全部 全部置き去って 飛べFLY HIGH!! いつも胸の奥を焦がす焔が 路を照らし出す灯台になる 夜明け前の光芒が 才能\の華 咲かすから 命尽きるまで 限界を超え最高速で 飛べFLY 高くFLY サイハテノミライへ |-| English= Fly, fly high!! With your wings that shine with sweat, blood and tears, leave everything, everything behind And fly, fly; fly high To the future beyond A young, wounded bird glares at the sky Even if the ones flying at a low-altitude laughs at me, I want to see the limits of the sea Turn your heart to naught, get on the head wind, make a run-up and With a stop, acceleration and jump Fly, fly high!! Fly, high!! Your wings that shine with sweat, blood and tears will take you anywhere Baring a still green impulse, instinct and fangs Through a difficult journey, until your dreams come true And fly, fly; fly high To the future beyond The rain that came down in little drops derails my wings In my way is a black cloud; a long stormy night is coming With the roaring thunder and the sound of breaking, surging sea as applause At gears one, two and three Fly, fly high!! Fly, high!! The flame that always burns the inside of my heart, becomes the lighthouse to illuminate my way The beam of light at dawn would make the flower of talent bloom, so Until your life comes to an end, exceed your limits and at the highest speed tobe Fly Fly, fly high!! Fly, high!! Your wings that shine with sweat, blood and tears will take you anywhere Baring a still green impulse, instinct and fangs Leave everything, everything behind Fly, fly high!! Fly, high!! The flame that always burns the inside of my heart, becomes the lighthouse to illuminate my way The beam of light at dawn would make the flower of talent bloom, so Until your life comes to an end, exceed your limits and at the highest speed And fly, fly; To the future beyond Trivia * In the first version of the opening, when Daichi's frame is seen, his face doesn't have bruises yet, but in the second version of the opening starting from episode 19, it was changed to show his injured face, reflecting the injury he received from Karasuno's match with Wakutani South HIgh. Navigation Category:Music Category:Season 2 Category:Opening theme Category:Burnout Syndromes